Forest Noise
by blooddavid4658
Summary: A dragoness named Xene meets a younge dragoness named Vapruro, and fall in love.


I was walking in the forest. It was nice day and the sun was out. It beat down on my scales. I was alone so I figured it was ok. I took my shirt off. Exposing my chest to the sun. It warmed my breasts and my entire body. It felt so good. I gave a shudder out of giddiness. I tucked my shirt into my backpack, threw it over my shoulder and continued walking. I came across a nice meadow. In the middle was a large, flat rock. I wasn't about to give this chance up. I mean really how often do I get to bask in private? I walked over to the rock. It was roughly rectangle, 10 foot by 6 foot. I smiled and removed my pants. I tucked them into my pack. I gave my entire body a stretch. I looked around and saw green spots on the grass, where the sun was reflecting off of my bright green scales. I raised my arms and spread my wings as far as they could go. I had a wingspan of about 8 feet. It felt so good to have warm air all over my body again. I haven't been able to do this for so long. I got on top of the rock. I lay on my back. I spread my wings out; they went over the rock and brushed into the soft grass. I lay there just absorbing the sun. I dozed off before I knew it.

I woke up an hour later, rolled over and went back to sleep. The sun felt so good on my back. I woke up again sometime later. The sun was at about four o'clock so I figured that I should be going. I put my pants back on but kept my shirt off. It was still nice enough to go topless, but my nether regions got cold quickly. I got my map out of my pack, and marked the location of the rock on it. I really wanted to come back some day.

I continued walking threw the forest, listening to the sounds. I heard birds and little foxes and other animals that lived in the underbrush. Since I was a dragon I had extremely acute hearing. I suddenly herd the snap of a twig. _A snap like that could only have been caused by something big, _I thought_. _ There weren't that many things in a forest that could stand up to a full-grown Dragoness, but I decided that after my amazing sunbathing session, that I was in a good mood and didn't want to fight anything. I tucked my wings under my arms to prevent snagging, and jumped onto a branch with perfect balance. I hunched down and sat silently. The source of the sound approached. What walked through the trees was something I did not expect. It was another Dragoness. She was fully clothed. I could see that she was a few inches shorter then me, and not as muscular. I sat and watched her. She had stopped to drink from a water bottle. I decided to take my chances. I jumped down from the tree. I landed with a _thump_ on the ground. She gave a yelp and turned around.

"Oh hey, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." I said.

I stood there looking at her. I could see that she had dazzling blue scales. She still hadn't said anything. I decided to try and start a conversation.

"My name is Xene." I said with a smile. "What's yours?"

"Vapruro." She said simply. She had deemed that I was not a threat, and went to putting away her water bottle. I saw her look at my breasts.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She asked me.

I just laughed and said. "Well it was such a nice day, and I love the feel of the sun on my scales."

She looked up and the sun. It was getting to be about five o'clock, the sun was about to start setting, but it was still giving off a decent amount of heat.

"Yes, it is nice." She said simply.

I gave a stretch to show off a bit. I looked at her face as she saw my magnificent wings. She was in awe. I looked at her wings. They were probably only 6 feet, which was average for a younger Dragoness.

"You should try the sun." I said to her, as I retracted my wings.

She looked at me then back to sun. She started to remove her shirt. I saw she had nice firm, little breasts. I made my final judgment, that she was a very young Dragoness, maybe three or four years younger. I thought it about time to get going.

"Well it was nice to meet you Vapruro." I said to her in a cheerful tone. "But I best be on my way."

I turned and started to walk off. Then I herd her call me.

"Xene wait!"

I turned around and saw Vapruro, looking a little shy.

"Well the thing is… I don't really want to be alone in the forest at night. Would you mind staying with me?" She said while looking sideways at the ground.

I figured that I had not had that much company in a while. So I decided to stay with her.

"Yea, Sure Vapruro. We will need to make camp." I said to her.

She nodded and we both walked off to find a suitable campsite. We found a small clearing in a thicket of trees. We set our packs against a tree. We both still didn't have our shirts on. I guessed that she was waiting for me to put mine on to show some strength. I still felt fine, but I saw that she was shivering. I went over to a dead tree and broke off some branches. I brought them to the middle of our clearing, and dropped them in a pile. I lit them with a quick burst of Dragons fire. I sat down next to it. Vapruro came up and sat next to me. I put my arm and wing around her. She snuggled up to me. (Dragons and Dragonesses never had a real problem with physical contact.)

"You know, you can put your shirt back on." I said to her.

She just nodded no.

"Well anyway I'm kind of tired and I think that I'm going to go to bed. Wanna sleep with me?" I offered.

This time she nodded yes. I lay down on some soft leafs next to us. She crawled over and got really close to my body. I wrapped my arms around her, and covered her with one wing. _It felt good to have contact with someone_ I thought to myself. The familiar feeling of body heat came rushing back to me. I gave a little growl of satisfaction. Vapruro looked up at me.

"Good night Vapruro."

"Night Xene."

That night we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

I woke up and could see that the sun was shining. It was shining right on Vapruro, who was looking at me. I could see that she was smiling. She was running her hands along my arms. She traced down the length with one claw. She went down to my side. I gave a little giggle.

"Haha, stop that tickles." I laughed

She stopped with a smile. She went back to hugging me.

"Hey Xene?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for spending the night with me. I was a little scared."

"No problem, it was nice having company." I said with a smile. "Hey, by the way. What are you going to do now?"

"I guess ill just be on my way." She said sadly.

I felt bad for her.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Snowpeak." She replied glumly.

I gave a shudder just thinking about it. Of course Vapruro felt it.

"What's wrong Xene?"

"Nothing. I just got cold thinking about it."

I looked up at the sun beams that were falling threw the trees.

"Today is going to be as nice as yesterday. Since your going to such a cold place, I want to show you something I found. Want to go see it?"

"Yea sure."

I pulled my arms off of her, and she got up. I felt a sudden sad cold. It wasn't just a physical cold. It was an emotional cold. It just felt so good to have real contact with someone after all of these years. I got up and gave a stretch. I got my shirt on, and quickly lit the fire. We snuggled by the fire. She brought some food out of her pack, and we ate together.

"I will bring you there around midday."

She didn't say anything. She just sat next to me, smiling. We just sat and told each other stories for the morning. I noticed that it was getting warmer and warmer. I figured we could leave a bit early. I got up and stepped close to the fire, so that Vapruro could see me from behind. I started to slide my shirt off again. I wiggled my hips a little to help it off. When I turned around I saw that Vapruro was staring at me. I could see little rosy patches on her cheeks.

"Hey? Like what you see?" I said jokingly

I was use to younger Dragon(ess)es getting attracted to me. Most of the time nothing ever happened, so I thought nothing of it. I walked over and pushed my breasts together in Vapruros face. I pulled back quickly.

"Haha. Just kidding." I continued to joke.

She looked away, blushing fully. I gave a laugh and offered my hand to her. She accepted it and pulled herself up. She quickly got her shirt off, tucked it away and threw her pack on her shoulder. I kicked some dirt on the fire, picked my pack up and started to walk.

Vapruro walked behind me. I felt like she was watching me. I guessed that she was just looking at my tail. For I had a very unusual tail. Most Dragons or Dragonesses have smooth tails. Mine had barbs running along the top of it. Vapruros on the other hand was an average tail, covered in the small scales on the underside and the darker, larger scales on the top. I decided to have a little fun. I started to increase the pace, until we were in a brisk jog. Vapruro was able to keep pace with me easily. I looked ahead of us and saw a break in the trees. I knew that on the other side was the beautiful meadow, with the basking rock. We quickly ran through the break. We were both quietly panting. I looked around. The grass was swaying in the wind. I could hear the chirping of birds. There were a few clouds in the sky. Just enough to give it a calming feature. The big rock was right in the middle of this meadow. I looked back at Vapruro and said we were almost there. We leisurely walked over to the rock. Vapruro looked at the rock like I had the day before, when I first saw it.

"Hey you can try it first. I did a few days ago." I said to her. "Ill take the grass. It feels nice on my scales."

She started to get up on the rock, I stoped her.

"Hey you're still wearing your pants. It feels way better when you're all the way naked."

I saw her blush again.

"Here, ill help you." I said.

I started to help her take her pants off. She laid back on the rock as I unbuttoned them, and slowly started to slide them down. I saw her tight-looking pussy, probably still virgin. I saw that it was showing the light shade of pink that meant arousement. It was strange undressing this young Dragoness. It started to arouse me. Which is something I haven't felt in quite a while. I gulped when I got her pants all the way off.

"Vapruro, your really beautiful." I said longingly.

She raised her head and said.

"Thanks, you are too."

That made me blush. It actually made _me_ blush. I felt like I have a really strong bond with her.

I quickly slid my pants off, and lay down in the grass. We both just sat there enjoying each other's company. We talked and dozed off a while later. When I woke up, the sun was about at one o' clock. I was still feeling playful at that time.

"Hey Vapruro, you awake?" I called out.

"Yea, I was just watching the clouds float by." Came the answer.

I peaked my head over the rock at her body. She was laying on her back with her leg a few inches up. I started looking at the features of her body, her strong muscular legs, arms, and torso. My eyes then came to rest on her tail. Her strong tail was lying to my side. It reached the end of the rock, and fell over into the grass. Just as my wings had done. I couldn't resist myself. I touched it. Vapruro looked at me strangely. I just smiled, and started to rub my hand along the length of it. Feeling her warm scales. Again I fell into temptation. I started to run my tongue along the underside of it. I looked back up at her. She was smiling. I could tell she had figured out my game. She started to move her tail around, so that I had to fallow it. I soon wanted more then her tail. I crawled up onto the rock. I laid directly on top of her. I started to run my tongue all around her neck and jaw. I could hear Vapruro panting slightly. I finally put my tongue into her mouth. It was warm, and my tongue was met with hers. It wasn't a super crazy kiss. We just kind of passionately rubbed each other's tongues. Taking turns switching mouths. I rubbed my hands along her arms and down her sides. Relishing the feelings of her scales, noticing the change in them. The big to the little, extremely fine scales. The feeling of her hard nipples on my scales was starting to drive me crazy. I leaned up a little bit to slide one of my hands in-between our bodies. I started to rub one of her breast, rolling her nipple gentle with two of my claws, being careful not to be to rough. I retracted my tongue, savoring her taste.

"Oh my god. I haven't felt this way in so long." I said while looking into her eyes.

"I've never felt like this." She said.

I gave her a confused look.

"This… this is my first time." She said while looking away.

"Don't by shy. I'll be gentle with you. You just sit back and enjoy it."

I gave her a lingering lick under her chin, and started to move down. Luckily the rock was big enough to accommodate both of us. I cupped her pussy with one of my hands. She flinched back.

"Shhhhh." I whispered to her.

She calmed down. I noticed the heat coming off of her virgin pussy was incredibly hot. I already felt her juices running through my fingers. I brought them to my lips; it had been so long since I had tasted anyone. I put my head closer and smelled her overpowering sent. That sent was about to drive me mad. I started to around her pussy, licking around the other lips. I took my tongue off and brought up on of my claws. I slid the tip of my forefingers claw into her. Just past her outer lips. She gave a gasp. I started to slide in deeper, careful not to poke to hard. I started to rub my tongue over her clit, running the length of it over and over again. Vapruro started thrashing.

"Hey calm down. Just grab and squeeze your breasts, it feels really good." I said in a soothing voice.

She started to squeeze them. Moving them around and bringing them up to her mouth, licking her own nipples. I was about to break. I couldn't wait any longer; I slid my tongue deep inside of her. Running it over her hole, and withering it around. I felt her no longer virgin pussy start to contract all around my tongue. I was now using one thumb to rub on her clit, and the other to rub around her asshole. While all this was happening I couldn't resist myself. I brought my tail up and started to penetrate my pussy with the tip. The barbs near the end were rounder so they didn't hurt. They actually added a texture that was amazing. I slowly started to slide one of my claws into her ass. Vapruro started to move her legs around. I used meager force to hold her down. I got my whole finger in and started the gentle movement, sliding it and out. I started to move my tongue and finger faster. Vapruro started to moan loudly. I didn't stop her from making the noise because it was really hot. I felt her ass start to squeeze my finger, and could tell she was ready to cum for me.

"Ohhhh, here comes the best part." I said to her.

I started to increase the stimulation to her clit. She arched her back and squeezed my finger really hard, all the while letting out a huge roar. I didn't pull it out for fear of hurting her. She started to shoot her sweet virgin pussy juice right into my mouth, and all over my face. It felt warm in my mouth and on my scales. I started to rub it in. It felt so good. She was still squeezing my finger. I gave a little chuckle. I could remember my first orgasm. I sat there for at least 10 minutes; but I didn't want to wait. I got back on top of her. We started to make out again.

"Hm so that's what it taste like… I really like it." She said.

"Wait until you taste me." I said with a wild smile.

I rotated into the 69 position. I started to lick over her clit again, but noticed that she wasn't doing anything.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"Just do what I did to you."

She didn't hesitate. She started to finger my ass with amazing speed. She also started licking directly over my clit. Not playing with the rest of my pussy.

"H-hey take it e-easy." I said, though my voice was breaking. "You g-gota be gentle. Play with the rest."

She slowed down her pace, to where I could really enjoy it. She was going slow and deep. I just continued licking her pussy a second time. She was now moving all along the length if it. I felt her go inside of me. It felt as though she was exploring my tight pussy. I felt her slide all the way in, prodding the back. She was sliding around my bulb. This was the first time anyone had gone deep enough. She then pulled her tongue out.

"This is really fun Xene." She said to me.

I stopped licking for a second.

"Yea it is." I said quietly, as I felt my climax start to begin.

"Haha Xene you're squeezing my finger." Vapruro giggled.

My body started to shudder. A few seconds later, I felt Vapruros body shudder as well. The feeling of both our bodies shuddering against each other's was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. We each made no attempt to catch the juices; we just let the flow out onto each other's face and chest. I just lay there panting for a few seconds. I finally recover enough to rotate my body so that I was lying face to face with Vapruro. We started to lick the juices that were beading on our scales. We eventually started kissing again. We stopped and just held each other close.

"I love you Xene." Vapruro whispered.

"I love you to Vapruro." I replied softly.

We spent the rest of the day on that rock.


End file.
